Today, device to human and vice versa interaction is performed through specialized interfaces written specifically for a particular device. This typically requires specific interfaces for each device when communicating between one device and multiple other devices. For example, in order to command or interact with 5 different devices, a user or device may require 5 different interfaces that are each programmed to be compatible with a corresponding device. This often results in devices not being able to communicate with one another due to a lack of interfacing capability and compatibility or having to have multiple interfaces to provide such compatibility.